1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transportation and storage pallets and in particular to a transportation and storage pallet for automobiles to be used in an automated storage and retrieval system.
2. The Prior Art
Automated storage and retrieval systems for palletized goods are well known in the field of materials handling. Such systems permit large quantities of goods to be automatically stacked and stored in large high-rise bins. Computerized inventory control and computer controlled movement of goods into and out of the storage bins has resulted in major cost savings in a variety of applications. Thus, automated materials handling systems are increasingly being used, even for such large scale projects as warehousing automobiles.
However, as described in co-pending application Ser. No. 20,783, filed Mar. 15, 1979, herein incorporated by reference, some difficulties have been experienced in automated storage and retrieval systems designed for automobile warehousing. For example, each automobile must be transported within the storage system on a pallet. The pallets must be matched to correspond to the tire size and length of each car, thus necessitating use of many different sizes of pallets and causing some delay and inefficiency in the automated system.
Problems have also been encountered in securing the automobiles to their pallets. During transportation, bad alignment and movement of the automobiles on their pallets may cause the automated system to be shut down while the automobile is re-aligned and re-secured on its pallet in order to prevent it from slipping or rolling off the pallet as it is moved or hoisted. This of course causes further inefficiency and delay in the automated system.
Another problem arises when the automobiles are stored in the high-rise storage racks. The stored automobiles drip oil, grease and other fluids onto the automobiles below, thus creating an undesirable situation.
Thus, what is needed is an improved pallet for transporting and storing automobiles in an automated storage and retrieval system. The pallet should be adjustable to accommodate different sizes of automobiles and should maintain proper alignment of the automobile in order to prevent movement thereof during transportation. The pallet should also be designed to protect other automobiles stored below in the storage rack from drippage. Such an invention is illustrated and described herein.